Aflaming Passions
by Laura-chan
Summary: A homeless girl awakes the needs of a lord and soon finds herself in a plot of betrayal, lust, kidnapping and love...and what's plotting the misterious Naraku? AU,[IYKA,MS] Summary sucks ABANDONED
1. The Passion

**AFLAMING PASSIONS**

_By Laura-chan_

Disclaimer: Inuyasha is not mine, he belongs to Rumiko-Sensei

**! WARNING : I'm Italian, so please forgive me for my mistakes... Also, if this story is rated R there's a reason... NO CHILDREN!**

**

* * *

**

**_CHAPTER 1: _****_THE PASSION _**

The shadow stayed in the dark, watching with flaming eyes the upper-class and medium-class people walking happily and haughtily in the streets, the women's fans open, while the jewels jingled and the men's laugh were heard everywhere.

_Not that somebody cared_

'This corruptible city...' it thought '... raises the foreigners and lets its sons and daughters in the mud...'

Moving from the wall, the shadow stood up slowly, looking at its companions, miserable in every way, sitting in the dirt and in their excrements. It was a horrible sight. The shadow walked in the street, trying to clean its face with a sleeve, only dirting it more. The sun enlightened its features and so, we find out that 'it' was a girl covered by a dark and ripped cloak.

She didn't realized she was in the middle of a street until she heard far away a yell, the sound of a carriage arriving, people shifting... The screech of wheels stopping abruptly startled her a bit. "You stupid bitch! Move out of the way immediately!"

The girl started talking with a feeble voice that grew in intensity. "Why... should I move? You can kill me, you know? So many of you have already murdered many of my friends and mates... But it's better the death than live in a city like this!"

The guard who drove the carriage was taken aback. "You idiot git! This is the carriage of our Empereor's youngest son! I'll tell you once again... move before I have to kill you!"

"Stop." said a calm voice, while a hand elegantly stretched out of the carriage's window. A very handsome young man, with long black hair and mischievous violet eyes got out the carriage.

The guard's eyes widened in surprise. "Inuyasha-sama!" The people around them began murmuring.

Violet eyes were laughing, while there was a grin across the prince's face. "Take this girl to the castle... I'll see what to do with her there." The above-mentioned girl, who hadn't been fooled by his good looks, now had a gaping mouth and wide stunned eyes. "Wait!" she exclaimed, "You wouldn't dare! You can't do this!" she yelled angrily. She tried to escape, but four guards stilled her grabbing her arms.

"Oh... I can do this..." Inuyasha smirked "Did you forget? I'm the Empereor's son... So stop struggling and calm down." Then, with a serious look on his face, he told his soldiers "Don't hurt her." "As you wish, Inuyasha-sama."

The girl still fought and screamed, but the prince just ignored her and sat in front of his friend and advisor, Miroku, catching the look he was giving him. "I found the wench interesting, that's why I want her to come at the castle..." "Sure Inuyasha," "Shut up, lecher." "I'm not the one seducing innocent girls and then dumping them. I have only one woman in mind." "Yeah, yeah, I know... your dear Sango is the only girl who really won your affections... But you're still a lecher, don't try to hide it." "I love her... you know I haven't groped any girl but her for a long time." "Oh, she's soooo happy about it." Inuyasha smirked. "You know, your parents won't be too pleased by your choice... She's a servant." "Better than a homeless girl." replied dryly Miroku.

Arrived at the castle, the girl was brought in a huge bathroom, where three servants scrubbed her skin from the dirt and washed her hair: even before she realized it, she found herself all clean and dressed in a plain, blue kimono with sakura flowers on it. Then she was led in a beautiful, rich room: Inuyasha was there, facing one of the big windows, his back to her.

"So... what's your name?" he asked simply.

She frowned. "Don't you know it's impolite not to stare at someone when you're talking to them?" He was amazed by her determination, proud and fearless behavior. So, he turned to face her. He almost chocked: before him there was a goddess with irritated blue eyes, long and shiny black hair and a body... that stimulated his little 'Inuyasha' between his legs.

He neared her and smirked when he saw her stepping back. "So... now can you tell me what your name is?" She was nervous: she didn't like the look in his eyes one bit. "I'm... Kagome." "Kagome... what a beautiful name." he flirted, now a breath apart from her. Inuyasha towered over the girl, catching her between the wall of the room behind her and himself. The prince loved the surprised and afraid look she had across her face: it made her only more alluring.

In a heartbeat he kissed her on the lips: Kagome just stayed here, shocked, letting him devouring her lips, his tongue inside her mouth. Inuyasha grabbed her wrists, then moved his hands up her arms and circled her waist, crushing her to him. He was totally fascinated by her taste and... he wanted more. Even if she was unresponsive, he could feel her shivers of pleasure.

Kagome couldn't believe the feelings racing trought her: his tongue was warm ad stroked lovingly her own. 'Wait... What the hell an I doing? Kissing... _NOT, _BEING KISSED by a very hot prince who thinks he can do what he wants...' She bit his tongue and slapped him, moving away from his pained figure. "How dare you!" She yelled, so angry that she had a flaming aura around her. Inuyasha stared at her, atonished and helpless, holding his red cheek. Now that she was furious, Kagome was absolutely gorgeous and hot: her eyes flamed with rage, the mouth in a thin line, while her hands clenched in fists.

And now he wanted her more than ever.

He was on his feet in a second, grabbing again her wrists to still her: then, violently, he pushed her against the wall, kissing the girl like there was no tomorrow.

Kagome was stunned and a bit afraid of his strenght. Inuyasha was strong, really strong: she couldn't free herself, even struggling and fighting against his hold. His tongue once again entered her mouth, more agressively this time. No, this time he wasn't going to be gentle.

Taking her wrists in one hand, he stroked her raven mane, dragging is free hand down her back to her bottom: there he squeezed, loving the feel of the young and soft flesh under the kimono. Inuyasha took his mouth from hers and trailed hot kisses down her neck. "Stop..." she pleaded. "Please..." she was crying, tears falling down her cheeks to the floor.

He noticed that: so, shocked, he stopped and looked at her startled. 'I didn't want to hurt her.' he thought. "Shhh... calm down Kagome... " He tried to comfort her, letting go of her wrists and hugging her to him, stroking her back. With his sleeve he dried her tears. 'Why do I care? Why I'm comforting her?' He couldn't understand the sudden protectiveness he felt towards this strange girl.

He released her and went to the door: he opened it and called in a loud voice. "Sango!" A girl a bit older than Kagome arrived immediately. "You called, Inuyasha-sama?" "Take Kagome and bring her to the blue room." Sango nodded and watched Kagome walking towards her, with a curious look on her face.

The prince stared at the two girls going away, silently blaming himself: he was the one who caused Kagome's tears. _'But why do I care?'_ he wondered.

_To be continued _

I warn you : NO REVIEWS NO CHAPTER I know I'm a bitch ;)


	2. Escape

**AFLAMING PASSIONS**

by Laura-chan

!THANKS I think that in this story there'll be a lemon... are you happy?

LILBLOSSOM82

TIFFA KLAW: What a nice review Yeah, the story is set in the medieval time

ANGELBABE17: anch'io sono molto contenta (I'm very happy too). It's not everyday that I see American/British people speaking my language )

DYLAN: I like the 'little Inuyasha' too XD

TATSUE-CHAN

SAILOR DKC: I don't know if Youkai/Hanyou Inuyasha will be in this story... I don't think so, but my stories never go how I want them to go ;;; they're out of my control.

ANGEL101

KENSHIN AND YASHA: I agree with you, Inuyasha seems a jerk...

KAYE: Yes, Kagome's homeless... But I'll talk more about it in chapter 3.

AISURU: Yeah, Inuyasha WILL change, trust me

_INUYASHA NO UCHI_

INUSHINTA: Well, Inuyasha doesn't rescue her... he just take Kagome to his castle...

ANONYMOUS: yes, Inuyasha's a bad puppy

KITDITH4

LILINUYASHAGAL

ANONYMOUS : oh, blush you're so nice! I think that people like this story

Well, I love you guys! You make my day Keep reviewing

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot.

WARNING : I'm Italian, English isn't my first language, please forgive my mistakes. Also, this story is rated R for a reason... so... NO CHILDREN!

_NOTES_

Konnichi wa: good morning.

Arigatou: thank you.

* * *

_CHAPTER 2: ESCAPE_

Kagome sat on the luxurious bed in her new room: she could understand why it was called 'The Blue Room'. The walls were painted in a azure hue, and every furniture was dark blue too. She had spoken a bit with Sango: the servant was a really nice girl and they had become friends immediately.

But the now not homeless girl was thinking about a different matter: a more important matter. She had been amazed by Inuyasha's behavior: first, he was harassing her, then he was comforting her... The prince was a man with many faces, indeed.

She closed her blue-grey eyes and fell onto the bed, earning a squeak from the springs.

Feeling exhausted by the unusual day and the strongs emotions Inuyasha had invoked in her, she fell in a dreamless sleep.

* * *

The above-mentioned prince was pacing back and forth in his own room, lost in his own throughts. 'Why in the seven Hells I suddenly care if the wench cries or not?' He didn't know what to think. Usually he didn't care if girls cried because of him: it happened all the time. He just used them as a distraction: a distraction from real life.

The life that had hurt him.

Since when he had been aware of what his good looks did to women, he used it as a advantage: he would fuck them for a night, then leave the morning after, while the girl in question would call him many names. Not that he cared.

In the morning he would feel better: he would have forgotten his troubles, and that would make him happy.

That was his play. He just toyed with girls: he always did.

But then... she had come along in his life: she hadn't been fooled by his looks and didn't want to be kissed by him. She was a challenge, and how he loved challenges!

But when he had seen her cry... his heart had broken. And he could understand why... "Why, why, why, why?" he chanted lowly to himself.

He watched the starred sky and realized it was late. He didn't want to think anymore about his stupid and unbelievable reaction. He undressed and went to bed, where he dreamed of blue eyes...

* * *

"Konnichi waaaaaaaaaaa!" chirped happily Sango, opening the curtains and making the sun enter in the room. Kagome almost jumped out of her skin: with wide eyes she stared at her new friend who was talking non-stop about something she didn't understand. "... so I told him to sod off, but he said that he couldn't leave me, 'cause I'm his heart! Oh, he was soooooooooo cute, I got embarassed and blushed and he told me I was beautiful with 'the red hue of a blush upon your soft cheeks', as he said, and..." "Sango-chan..." "... he told me it didn't matter to him if I was a servant, 'cause he love me more than anything..." 

"Sango-chan..."

"... and he IS so handsome, oh Kagome, I'm so luuuuuuuucky and so haaaaaaappy! But this is not the end..."

"SANGO-CHAN!"

The older girl watched Kagome in amazement. "Yes?" "Just... can you shut up?" "...Why?" "'cause I just woke up and I didn't understand a word of what you said." "Oh... sorry."

Kagome sighed. "Don't be sorry... only... don't enter my room and NEVER wake me up like this... I almost had a heart attack." "Oh... I'm sorry Kagome-chan." Sango smiled embarassed, stroking the back of her head. "I guess I was a bit too excited."

Kagome smirked. "I saw: what had made you so enthusiastic? Talk SLOWLY!"

Sango now had again a very, VERY, wide smile across her face. "Oh, I met Miroku-sama this morning, when I was in the kitchen making breakfast, and he started flirting with me, as usual. I was a bit annoyed - you must know that he always tries to touch my behind or chest - so I told him to sod off... but then, he confessed his love for me! And I know he was sincere, I saw it in his eyes! So I told him that I love him too, which it's true, and we kissed!"

"Awwwwww, I'm so happy for you Sango-chan!" Kagome smiled happily, clasping her hands together.

"Oh, I talked way too much!" cried Sango suddenly "You are wanted by Inuyasha-sama for the breakfast." "That molester." Kagome said lowly. "What?" "Nothing, nothing... Tell Inuyasha that I'll be down in a few minutes..." "I'll escort you: you don't know where is the breakfast room." 'Breakfast room?' wondered Kagome 'I knew about the dining room... but the breakfast room? This is something new!'

Inuyasha sat in front of Kagome, looking at her out of the corner of his eye. She was dressed in the same blue kimono she had the night before, and her eyes were watching the plate before her.

Sometimes she would turn her head and watch around her with a curious stare. "If you're wondering were my parents are, " Inuyasha finally said, tired of her curiosity. "...I have to tell you that they aren't here... my father is somewhere talking with his ministers, while my mother is in her room. They never eat breakfast or lunch with me, so stop looking around." And with that he began eating.

Kagome blushed, embarassed at being caught doing a thing like that. Then, something he said caught her attention. 'They never eat breakfast or lunch with me.' 'Is he lonely?' she wondered, a frown upon her lovely face. 'Does he feel alone?' She wanted very much to ask him, but didn't found the courage to do it... 'You're a coward, Kagome!'

Finally, they finished breakfast. Silently, Inuyasha went to God-knows-where, while Kagome went to the kitchen to talk with Sango. Imagine her surprise when she entered the room and saw Miroku and Sango making out...

Or at least, she trought he was the Miroku Sango told her about... He had short black hair in a little ponytail and he wore... monk's robes?

'Ok, now I'm confused...'

Before they noticed her, Kagome walked away, not knowing what to do.

"I'm boreeeeeeeed..." she complained loudly. "Oh, the little cutie is bored..." snickered a voice in the dark: Kagome turned her head and saw two guards looking at her with lecherous grins and lust-filled eyes.

Blue eyes opened in shock. 'Oh no, this isn't going to happen!' "But we DO know how to entertain her... don't we?" the man on the left said, reaching with a hand towards her.

Then she ran.

She heard the men sworing loudly behind her, and feet that were following her. She could even feel their breath on her neck. 'They're too fast!' Kagome panicked. "Kya!" she screamed when two bodies fell onto her, two hands grabbing her wrists. Her face was pressed against the cold stone floor, while one of the guards turned her on her back.

Tears snaked onto her cheeks, she could feel the men's hand all over her and she couldn't do anything to stop them: because of the fall she was hurting everywhere, and they were too strong for her.

'If just I was stronger...' she thought '... I could fight back...'

"STOP THIS SHIT IMMEDIATELY!" ordered suddenly an angered voice. The two lustful guards stood up immediately, lust being replaced by fear... "I-I-Inuyasha-sama!" "What the hell are you doing?" asked furious the prince, nearing Kagome and helping her standing up.

"Inu-Inuyasha-sama... we were just..." "...touching something OF MY PROPERTY!" yelled the black-haired young man, eyebrowns lowering. "You are warned..." he told them in a icy tone. "If I see you watching, or worse, TOUCHING Kagome, you'll die! Understood?"

"Y-Yes, my lord!"

"Go away before I change my mind and kill you now!" the two man ran away, their fear great.

Inuyasha watched them, exclaiming. "They escape like two rabbits! Pityful."

Then he turned to stare at Kagome: she still had tears on her cheeks, and her kimono was in some parts torn. He sighed and wrapped an arm around her waist, brushing away her tears, while Kagome stared at him in amazement. "You must be tired..." he said in a soft voice, wondering once again why he cared about her... "Go into your room ." he ordered gently, moving away from her and walking towards the garden.

There, Inuyasha sat leaning his back to a big, old tree. He always went there when he wanted to think: and now he had a lot to think of. 'Why seeing those two bastards all over her made me feel so... mad? Angry? Jealous? Hell, what the fuck is that girl doing to me?' He slapped his hand on his forehead, confused.

She wanted to escape: she wanted to return to her friends. 'Rin and Shippo should be worried by now... I have to go back to them.'

She didn't like the feelings the prince was invoking in her: she didn't like them at all. He was confusing: sexy, proud and he believed that everything was his, even people, but also gentle, caring and... lonely.

She wanted to know him better and to ease his loneliness... but not now. Now she had to escape.

She found Sango still in the kitchen: this time, however, she was alone. "Sango-chan!" "Why, hello Kagome-chan!" the servant girl smiled, a smile that disappeared when the older girl saw how serious her friend's face was. "Kagome?" "Please Sango, tell me if there's a way to escape this castle... I have to go!" she pleaded.

Sango was taken aback and disappointed that her new friend already wanted to go away. "Are... you sure?" "Yes Sango... I'll miss you but I have to go back to my friends... and sister and brothers, they need me."

The servant sighed, then stared at Kagome sadly. "In the west part of the garden there's a little, very little, green door: if you push hard enough, you should be out of the castle's walls." Kagome hugged her: "Arigatou, Sango-chan... I hope to see you soon!" With that, she was already out of the room. Sango just sat there, sad.

Walking fast and stealthily in the garden, Kagome finally arrived at the green door Sango had talked her about. Now she wore a simply white kimono, like she was a normal girl of the city. She pushed the door, but it didn't open: she pushed a little harder.

Nothing.

Harder.

Nothing.

Harder.

Nothing.

Hard-- finally she opened that damn door! Quickly she closed it behind her and walked in the street like she hadn't just escaped from the castle.

* * *

_To be continued_

Like it? Tell me NO REVIEWS NO CHAPTERS. I'm the usual bitch.

In next chapter: Inuyasha found out that Kagome escaped his castle... and isn't really happy about this.


	3. Inuyasha's Rage

**AFLAMING PASSIONS**

By Laura-chan

Disclaimer: Inuyasha is not mine, he belongs to Rumiko-Sensei

! WARNING : I'm Italian, so please forgive me for my mistakes... Also, if this story is rated R there's a reason... NO CHILDREN!

**Thank you** for the wonderful reviews!

I don't know if Kikyo will be there, but she won't be Inuyasha's old lover nor she will be resurrected.

NOTES

Hana: flower.

Nee-chan: sister.

Nii-chan: little brother

_CHAPTER 3: INUYASHA'S RAGE_

The more he searched, the more he became nervous. Where was she? She wasn't in her room or in the kitchens with Sango, and the servant said she hadn't seen her for some hours... but she was nervous, he could almost feel it.

Where the fuck was she? He cursed, now running in the halls and passages. She wasn't in the breakfast room, neither in the dining room or in the Great Hall... "Why are you running like that, Inuyasha?" asked an amused and calm voice. "Shut up Miroku!" exclaimed Inuyasha, his violet eyes wide in worry. Miroku raised an eyebrow. "Inuyasha?" "She fucking disappeared! I don't know where is she!"

His friend understood. "Have you asked the guards?" "Yes, nobody saw her... Damn it!" Miroku now was atonished: never, and when he said never he meant it, he had seen Inuyasha so worried about a girl... especially a girl who he met the day before.

'It's so strange...' he thought.

His stare moved to one of the window "Have you seen in the garden?" Inuyashan perked up. "No." he said, then ran away. Miroku shook his head. "He seems a lovesick fool..."

Inuyasha was now in the garden, watching, searching... Nothing: he couldn't find her. "Argh, Fuck, where are you Kagome?" he asked loudly, knowing no one will answer that question.

He moved along the walls, looking for a sign - ANY sign- of her, when finally he arrived at the west wall: he knew there there was a little green door, almost unused... but he didn't think that Kagome had used it to escape. He watched it and saw crushed grass, as if someone had been there not long before: he narrowed his eyes. No, she couldn't have... He shook his head in confusion: no, she could have left him like that... right? He lifted his gaze and his eyes fell on a window at the second floor of his castle: his mother's window.

He decided it was time to pay a visit to the Empereor's wife.

* * *

Hana didn't move her head when she felt her son enter the rich and beautiful room she was confined in: she continued gazing over the garden, beautiful as ever, but unreachable for her. She sighed and finally said. "What do you want, Inuyasha dear?"

Like her name said, once Hana had been a wonderful woman, with good looks and grace: she had had long black hair which flowed freely along her back and mishievously intelligent brown eyes. Now she felt like an empty shell of what she had been: her hair were now braided elegantly in the back of her head, her eyes had lost their brightness and the once lovely face showed the signs of the illness.

"Mother..." he said, bowing respectfully. "From your window... have you seen a young girl walking in the garden?" He prayed with all his being 'No, say no, please...' "A young girl? A young girl with long raven hair and big eyes?" Hana asked, watching her son freeze on the spot but nod. "Well... yes, I saw her: she opened the should-be-secret green door of the west walls... and she escaped." Hana watched calmly the prince, who looked as he had been struck by lightning. Hands clenched, teeth bit his lower lip, while his eyes were murderous.

"Thank you... mother." he said, more calm than he was. He exited the room and took a deep breath. Then his right fist crashed upon the innocent flowerpot on the sideboard near his mother's room's door.

"HOW DARED SHE?" he roared, a loud yell in the quite silent castle. Everyone in the building heard him: Sango and Miroku stopped making out, Hana stared curiously at the door, the guards jumped out of their skin.

And Inuyasha... well, he was definitely FUMING! He was seeing red, and his hands were clenching and unclenching, like they wanted to choke something... or better, someone.

"Nobody EVER dared to escape ME!" he exclaimed, fury all over his face. The girl who invoked some strange feelings in his body... had escaped his castle! That was something unbelievable!

"My lord! What's happening?" asked Miroku, who had ran hurriedly towards him, fairly disappointed to leave Sango, but he was Inuyasha's advisor and he had a duty to do... "She escaped!" Miroku didn't need to ask who escaped.

"What do you want to do now?" he asked calmly, worried by Inuyasha's behavior: he had never seen him THIS angry.

Inuyasha took again some deep breaths and lowered his head. "Take 7 guards: I want them and you ready to go in city... with horses, naturally. I'll arrive in a few minutes." Miroku took a step back when the prince lifted his head: his normally violet eyes now were dark.

"Go, now."

"As you wish, my lord."

* * *

Kagome was walking through some of the poorest and dirtiest streets of the city: her feet were scratched and tired, and the once white kimono was now grey. But finally, after two hours, she was arrived.

She opened what you could call a door of a ragged hovel and looked around. "Shippo? Rin? Sota?" she called, trying to find something to enlighten the room.

"Nee-chan?" said a little voice from one of the darkest corners. "Sota? Where are you?" The little boy dressed in a ragged, faded blue kimono walked towards her, his face dirty, but what surprised Kagome the most, were the tears which made a path down his cheeks. "Sota-nii-chan... what's happened? Where are Rin and Shippo?" Sota sniffled. "They took nee-chan and nii-chan away." he said, trying to stop crying. Kagome's heart stopped. "Who?" "Royal guards: I could see the armorial bearings." Kagome had wide eyes and a gaping mouth. "No... Why? How could they..." "I heard them say that they're 'cleaning' the city of all the orphans... I don't know where they brought them... I'm sorry nee-chan."

The girl hugged him, hot tears falling onto her soft cheeks. "Don't worry, Sota. I'll find a way to bring them back." "Promise?" She smiled a teary smile. "Promise." "C'mon." she said, standing up. "Let's make some dinner..." If you can call THAT a dinner. Some bread and a little of cheese: she gave almost all of it to Sota, because she had a abundant breakfast at the castle and she wasn't very hungry at the moment.

Hours passed and finally arrived the evening: Kagome had told Sota what had happened to her the day before and he had listened to her with awe on his face. "You still have your work at Kinigawa-sama, right?" asked worriedly Kagome. The boy nodded happily. "So, Fushijumi-sama had sacked you?""Yes, that bastard! He said that he didn't want anymore a girl like me to work for him... A girl like me? Well, I'm poor, but I'm a good girl! I work hard and now... they have taken Rin and Shippo..." Sota felt her sadness and patted her shoulder sympathetically "Don't worry, nee-chan: you promised me that you'll bring them back." "You're right." she said, "It's not the time to be sad."

The touching scene was interrupted by a loud knock on the door. "Is anyone home?" asked a loud, and husky man voice. Kagome and Sota moved in the back of the room. "Do you know this voice?" whispered Kagome. "No, I don't know him... Nee-chan, they're not going to take me away, right?" asked the little boy, tears in his eyes. "No, they'll have to kill me first."

"I know there's someone here! Open this door immediately, or we'll just enter!" The two siblings stayed in silence, hoping they would just go away. "Enter." ordered a cold voice that Kagome seemed to recognize.

With a loud bang, the door was down and three shadows entered the hovel. Kagome felt Sota shiver and tremble in fear and she just hugged him harder, praying they would see them.

In vain.

"They're there." pointed one of the man. "Good work, Suikotsu." said the cold voice. The girl knew it was useless to try to escape: so she stayed still. A big, warm hand grabbed her arm and dragged her towards the light: her other hand hold her brother's own hand.

"So, I finally found you." said the cold voice, which belonged to the man who was holding her arm. Kagome raised her head and gasped. Inuyasha was staring back at her with dark, furious eyes. "I-I- Inuyasha..." "You little bitch..." he spat in her face, stressing every word. "You dared escape my castle... you dare escape ME!" His face was a mask of fury. "But that doesn't matter anymore... I'm not going to let you out of my view again." And he began to drag her again. "Stop it, you're hurting me!" "Nee-chan!" Sota's cry surprised Inuyasha, who turned to see the boy grabbing his sister's free arm. "Is he your brother?" "He's one of my two brothers!" exclaimed angrily Kagome. "I came back for them and my sister, just to find out that Rin and Shippo had been taken away from the royal guards!" Inuyasha looked at her, his dark eyes widening at the sight of her tears.

"You could have asked me to bring you back to your... home..." "And you would have done it?" "Ye---" Inuyasha interrupted himself, knowing the truth "...no." "See?"

The prince shook his head, "As I said, it doesn't matter: I'm taking you to the castle, and the brat can come too. C'mon." He gave Sota to one of the guards and he mounted on his horse, putting Kagome before him. "Okay, to the castle!"

And the group rode in the silent streets.

_(To be continued)_

Well, that was angsty... Ok, Kagome is not exactly homeless, but quite... you can't call that hovel a home... As always, NO REVIEWS NO CHAPTER ;;

Next chapter: Kagome explaines something about herself and meets Naraku!


	4. Talking, Kissing and Meeting

_**AFLAMING PASSIONS**_

By Laura-chan

Ok, Sorry for the late update, but school was killing me -- However, here chapter 4

THANKS 

**THE AKAI SAKURA**: no, they wont hurt Rin-chan I like ker too.

**MAKUBEX**: for the lemon you'll have to wait

**SPROUT**: well, I'm happy that you love my 

**KAYE**: we'll meet Rin and Shippo later...

**ANGELBABE17**

**DEBBIE THE REX**: I'll make this an Inu/Kag for sure! I love this pairing! I can't really see Kag with someone other than Inu, and I can't see Inu with someone other than Kag

**YVONNE**

**SILVER TALONS**

**RAVENSHADOW**

**INUYASHASDEMONCHILD**

**INUANGEL**: Yeah, Sesshy and Rin WILL be there. 

**TURTLEGIRL**

**REKKASHINEN**: I want another cookie XD

**MOMOFFLUFFLYANDFLUFFIER**: don't worry, Sesshy will be soon in the story I like Sesshy too and I love to make him OOC

**KAG**: you're so nice!

**PANTHERA**: wow, so many compliments, thank you so much! Yeah, in Italy there's a lot of HOT boys... (drool thinking about Raoul Bova a quite famous actor in Italy)

**LITTLECOOKIEMONSTER**: well, thank you very much to you and your friends: you're very nice

**MIJA**: I'm updating, but you continue your wonderful stories!

**AYA**-**CHAN**

**EMILY**

**JOAN** **BOUNDRY**

**ICKABOD119**: My english superb? blush you're really nice...

**KITDITH4**: ehm... Kagome WILL kick ass, but not for a long time ;;; I'm sorry.

**KOGOMEFAN**

**CHESHIRECAT**

**INUYASHARULESU**!14

**KAGOMEHIGURASHI**: don't worry, here next chapter!

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha: Rumiko Takahashi does.

**! WARNING ! - I'm Italian, so forgive my mistakes **

NOTES: 

Arigatou: thank you.

Gomen nasai: I'm very sorry.

_CHAPTER 4: TALKING, KISSING AND MEETING_

Once again, Kagome sat on her bed in the 'Blue Room': behind her, Sota was lying comfortably on the soft bed. "Wow Kagome, this is really great! Inuyasha-sama gave us our own room!" "Yeah, great..." mumbled Kagome, not happy as Sota was, her eyes admiring the floor.

A light knock at the door made her raise her face: Sango's face appeared and the servant girl smiled weakly at her friend. "Hello Kagome-chan..." "Sango-chan." nodded Kagome, running towards her, hugging her tightly. "He wants to speak to you." Sango whispered to her, while Kagome gulped: there was no need to ask who was 'him'.

"I'll take care of Sota: I'll introduce him to my brother Kohaku, he's around Sota's age. Don't worry about him." "Arigatou, Sango-chan." Kagome smiled. "Where I have to met him?" "He'll come: I just have to take your brother... " The once-homeless girl took a deep breathe "Ok. Sota-chan!" she called. "This is Sango-chan: she's a friend of mine, she's going to introduce you to her brother... Go with her, I have to speak with Inuyasha-sama."

The little boy watched her with curiosity but didn't argue and let Sango take him to Kohaku. Kagome closed the door with a sigh. She didn't want to meet Inuyasha, but she knew also that she couldn't avoid him... "Damn it." she swore softly.

About ten minutes of tense waiting, the door opened and the black-haired prince entered, without permission and with a frown on his face.

She watched him walking towards her, with long and quick steps, until he sat down on the chair in front of her.

"Now. you. will. tell. me. everything." He ordered. Kagome raised an eyebrow at his tone and kept her mouth shut. Inuyasha's eyes narrowed. The girl didn't want him angrier than he was already, so decided to ask...

"What do you want to know exactly?" His features relaxed slightly. "First of all, why did you escape the castle... MY castle?" Kagome watched him with the same flaming eyes he had seen the first night she had been with him. "Why? Are you that thickheaded? I wanted to see my brothers and sister! They're too little and without me they're are vulnerable!" She was speaking loudly, almost yelling, and stood up. Inuyasha just stared at her transfixed by her behavior and look when she was angry.

He moved almost too fast for Kagome to see and she found herself sitting in his lap, his big hands around her waist and his cheek pressed into her hair.

"Now tell me what did you mean when you said that the Royal Guards have taken your sister and brother." "Exactly what I said." she answered, still quite shocked by the strange behavior of the prince. "Sota told me that they were taken... he doesn't know why, but the guards said they were 'cleaning' the city of all the orphans... It's not fair." Tears pooled in her eyes and she turned her head to hid them from Inuyasha's view, who frowned.

"I've never heard about something like that..."

"Are you saying that my brother is lying?" Kagome said, without turning her head towards him. "I'm not saying this: I'm just surprised. I'll talk with dad about this."

A gentle hand gripped her chin and turned her towards him: tears were tracing paths upon her soft cheeks and Inuyasha felt his heart clench.

'Why this girl make me feel like this? I shouldn't... feel this emotions, but... she's making me soft.'

He stroked his hand over her cheeks, cleaning some of the tears. "Don't cry Kagome... I'll find your brother and sister." The girl's face brightened. "Really?" she asked happily. "Will you do this for me?" He chuckled, amused. "Yes."

Suddenly, he felt her arms around his neck and her face pressed in the hollow of his shoulder. "Thank you so much! I really owe you!"

At those words, Inuyasha's eyes darkened. "Yes... you really owe me... and you can do something for me." Before she could ask what he meant, he kissed her hardly on the lips.

His tongue licked her lips and entered her slightly open mouth, tasting every angle of it. His arms tightened around her and he pushed her pelvis into his own.

But what shocked him the most was that she answered back: her little hands cupped his cheeks and she leaned into him.

'Why I'm kissing back?' she wondered. She didn't know exactly what she was doing: she only knew that this was good... REALLY good. For the first time, she had noticed how good-looking the prince was... and when he'd kissed her... well, for some strange reason she had not been disgusted like when he first kissed her... on the contrary, she was loving every minute of their making out.

Now he had his hands on her butt and was stroking it lovingly: they broke the kiss, gasping for air and he began tracing light kisses down her troath, which she exposed to him.

The prince was now totally and utterly aroused: he wanted nothing more than push the girl in his lap on the bed and thrust himself into her... but there was something that stopped him.

He couldn't... do it to her... not like this. Regretfully, he parted from Kagome's sweaty and sweet skin, panting. The girl was panting too, her head leaned carelessly on his shoulder.

"Arigatou." she spoke, when she had regained her breathe. "For what?" he asked, content to just hold her, even if he didn't know why. "For stopping."

* * *

After Inuyasha left her room, Sango entered and asked. "So... how was it?" Knowing that her friend was talking about the meeting and not the kiss (how could Sango know about it?), Kagome answered. "That was ok. He was quite angry, but then he... softened."

"Oh... well that's good: it's bad to have him in a... fool mood." "I saw." replied Kagome.

"Sota have fallen asleep with Kohaku... I hope you don't mind if I let them sleep toghether." "Oh, not at all: I think Sota will be happy to have a boy of his age to talk to... Rin and Shippo are a bit too little..." "How old are they?" "Well, Rin is six, while Shippo is almost eight. You know, they're not really my sister and brother... They're orphans I found in the streets... Shippo's parents had been killed and I think so were Rin's, even if she never told me what really happened. Sota is my only relative alive."

Sango was listening, very interested, and saw the sad look Kagome's face held.

"Well, my parents died too when I was little and Kohaku was a month old... My father was a fighter for the Empereor, so he took us in his castle and... here we are." She shrugged. "I don't remember very much about my mother or my father... but sometimes I miss them." Her eyes were far away and blank. "I do too." said Kagome, the same look in her own eyes.

* * *

The morning after, Kagome woke up because of the birds which chirped happily out of her window: opening the curtains, she watched as the sun woke up the city with his golden rays.

After opening a window, Kagome breathed in the clean air and looked at the garden with a little, sleepy smile upon her face.

"You're not thinking about running away again, are you?" She turned hastily towards the voice. "No. Don't worry." But Inuyasha didn't look convinced. "Promise me." Kagome rolled her eyes. "You sound like a spoiled child, you know? However, I promise I wont run away." She narrowed her blue eyes. "Happy now!" "Yes."

Kagome shook her head, sighing, and turned to the view. She felt strong arms wrapping themselves around her waist and dragging her back into a warm and tall body. She relaxed and couldn't help but feel protected in Inuyasha's embrace. He kissed her neck and mumbled "Breakfast's ready."

"I'll be down in a few minutes... I just need to wash up and dress." she whispered. "Ok." The warm left her and Inuyasha closed softly the door.

Kagome wrapped her arms around herself. "What is he doing to me?"

* * *

"Damn, I'm sure Inuyasha will yell at me if I'll arrive a minute later!" panted Kagome, who was running towards the brakfast room, her long lilac kimono flowing behind her.

"I'm almost here..." she turned aroud a corner and BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAM bumped in another person. "Oh, Gomen nasai! I wasn't watching where I was going! Are you ok?" she said, lifting her gaze. In front of her sat a young man with long and curly black hair and sinister black eyes.

"Yes, I'm fine." he said in a husky voice. "You're Kagome, aren't you?" Kagome's eyes widened. "How... how do you know my name?" "Oh, I know many things about you... Kagome... Higurashi."

Kagome, who had stood up, stilled and watched him with very wide blue eyes. "What? How-how do you know my family name?"

The young man chuckled and stood up: he caught her eyes and then continued walking, almost ignoring her. "I know your secret." And then he vanished.

Kagome remained there, shocked. 'No, no, he couldn't... but who was he?"

"Kagome? What the hell took you so long?" Kagome lifted her eyes and saw Inuyasha with an angry/worried frown on his face and she smiled. "Sorry, I bumped in another person...a man with long curly hair..." "Naraku." said simply Inuyasha, with an eyebrow raised. "He's a strange person... you should stay away from him..."

"Mmm..." Kagome nodded, sounding somewhat worried.

"C'mon, breakfast's ready." said Inuyasha, an arm around her waist and kissing her neck. Together, they went to the breakfast room.

_(to be continued)_

here! Happy?

**PLEASE DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!**


	5. The Plot Thickens

**AFLAMING PASSIONS **

_By Laura-chan_

_AN: I know, I know it's been more than a year, but please let me explain: first of all, I had school and gods, this has been a really difficult year and now school is still killing me; then, my computer broke TWICE and so I lost what I wrote of chapter 5 TWICE... I worked very hard on this one, to make it longer and better than usual to excuse myself... Now please read and enjoy! (And don't forget to review ) _

_Sesshomaru is in this chapter: I decided to let him have both of his arms...it didn't feel right for a human Sesshoumaru to have only one arm._

_Another thing: I found out Inuyasha's mother real name, so I'm changing it from Hana to Izayoi (yes, his mother was called Izayoi... I love this name ) _

**! WARNINGS ! - I'm Italian and I'm still studing English... please forgive my mistakes; also, this story is rater R for a reason, don't read if you aren't over 17 years old or if you can't take sex or violence. **

Reviews Answers will be posted next chapter.

_I'm delighted to have such lovely readers! I love all of you, you are what keeps me going on writing._

_This chapter is dedicated to all of you! _

NOTES 

Furisode: colourful kimono for ceremonies.

Mikoto: Prince.

Miko: virgin shinto priestess/priestesses

Ise jingu: Temple of Ise. One of the most important, ancient and sacred temples of the entire Japan; 'Jingu' is how the Imperial temples are called.

* * *

**_CHAPTER 5: THE PLOT THICKENS_**

"I understand... so... nothing, eh?" "Nothing, Your Majesty: no guards were discovered in the act of taking children. No one lamented the loss of his daughers or sons." A clawed hand rubbed its owner's chin. "I don't think the kid was lying... Something stinks here." The prince turned towards his head of the Royal Guards. "General Kouga, I hope you aren't hidding something from me."

The militar's eyes widened. "Never, Your Majesty! Why would I do that?"

That was true: Kouga had no family, no home outside the palace.

Inuyasha waved a hand, closing his eyes. "Sorry Kouga, I know you're not lying... I'm just tired, I promised Kagome I would find her brother and sister..." his eyes turned towards the window, from which he could see Kagome with flowers in her hair, playing in the garden with Sango, Souta and some other servant. He sighed, massaging with a hand his closed eyelids.

"Now go, please, leave me alone." "But Your Majesty, I have news of your brother..." Violet eyes shot open. "What happened to Sesshoumaru?" "Well, nothing new, he's actually pursuing the rebels and the bandits that are destroing the villages in the north-west zone, but he managed to take prisoners some of them and he's sending them here."

Inuyasha groaned "More prisoners in the prison... we have to built another one or we won't have anymore space... I don't understand why he always bring them here... he has his own palace, hasn't he?" He shook his head, his eyes unfocusing.

General Kouga noticed his prince was quite exhausted and understood it was better to leave him be. "I'll take my leave, My Lord." Inuyasha nodded, sighing tiredly.

As the door closed, he sat down on his chair and took his chin in a hand, thinking.

* * *

At the same moment Kagome was laughing as Souta blushed, a crown of flowers (dayses and lilies) around his head. "Sis! I'm not a girl!" He whined, mortified. Sango joined her friend with her laughter. "You're so funny Sota-chan!" "Sota-kun! _Kun_, not chan!" The poor child was red with embarassment.

"I think Sota-kun is really cute with that crown." Tsubame, a little girl who worked in the kitchen, was blushing and watching him under her lashes. The boy stammered and blushed too.

Kagome giggled and whispered to Sango "I think my little brother has a crush." The older girl nodded, then said "Sota-kun, would you like to help Tsubame in the kitchen while I talk to your sister?" "The little boy, who wanted nothing more than escape embarassment and take the crown off his head, nodded hurriedly and followed the girl out of the garden where the four of them had been playing and joking.

Kagome lay down and smiled "I love it here! It's so peaceful... I'd love to spend all my time here."

Sango just nodded and savored the feeling of the wind caressing her face, smiling as the warm rays of the sun touched her.

Kagome closed her eyes, inwardly sighing: the past few days had been peaceful and uneventful... she had stayed with Sango and played with Sota... but she had to admit she was quite bored.

Oh, she didn't miss her old life, full of difficulties...it was nice to have a bed, a roof over your head and a hot warm that waited you almost every evening...also it was wonderful to have such a friend like Sango and to eat whatever she wanted!

But now that she was acquainted with all these new things, her mind was spinning with the force of all those changes...she still couldn't believe that she was living in the Empereor Palace!

If she hadn't met Inuyasha...

Inuyasha... he was a mistery to her: she couldn't understand him. At first, he had been arrogant and a jerk, then... his behaviour changed and he had become quite a sweet guy.

She tried to ask Sango about that, but the older girl had just waved off, saying it didn't matter...

It mattered, DAMN IT! She was so confused!

She blushed remembering all the kisses he had left on her lips and skin. She had never been kissed before... hell, she had never had the attention of a guy before!

She sighed again, opening her eyes and sitting up, leaning back on her hands. She turned her head towards the tall walls of the Imperial Palace: she hadn't seen Inuyasha for at least three days and she missed him.

Last time she had met the Prince had been in the dining room, where he was talking in a low tone with a handsome man with blue eyes and long back hair pulled back in a ponytail. She had learned after that he was the Captain of the Royal Guards.

Then, Inuyasha had smiled at her, but it wasn't the grin she was so accustomed to, but a little tired stir of the lips; his eyes had been blank and with bags under them.

She didn't know what was worring him, but she was worried for his health: she had talked to Miroku but he had just smiled and said not to worry, "The Prince is just a bit stressed in this moment... his father is away and his brother too... He has to control everything and he's not used to it."

Why had she the feeling that they weren't telling her something?

* * *

A moan escaped his lips as his tired limbs moved: he had not sleep a wink, even if he had had a hot bath the night before and the bed had been more than comfortable .

This situation was killing him: still no news about Kagome's siblings and more prisoners from Sesshoumaru. Also, his 'dear' father decided to stay away a little more -State affairs, he said- and so everything was in Inuyasha's hands.

He was happy he wasn't the Crown Prince.

"Inuyasha?" The Prince lifted his stare to see his best friend closing gently the door. "How are you feeling?"

"Like shit." he answered honestly. Miroku shook his head. "Are you still so against Kaede-sama medicine? At least you'll sleep." "I'll take it tonight." Inuyasha said, covering his naked chest AN: no drool girls! with his white kimono and putting on a black hakama: simple clothes for staying at home.

"I'm not going to leave my office: I have too many matters in hands now."

The houshi watched as the Prince disappeared in the bathroom and sighed. "You know Kagome has been asking about you? She's worried."

Silence was his only answer.

"I..." Inuyasha got out the bathroom, eyes downcast "I can't tell her that I still have no idea where her brother and sister are... I simply can't." Miroku patted him on his shoulder. "My friend, I'll sure she'll understand." and he simply left.

Inuyasha pondered on his words and sat down on the bed: she missed her.

He missed the warm feeling he got whenever she was near and he missed her beautiful smile, which remembered him of his mother before the illness.

His mother.

His eyes widened: who, better than his mother, could advice him?

He stood up and went out, towards Queen Izayoi's room.

* * *

A delightful smile stretched itself over her face: oh yes, the letter was really good news.

She brushed her hair away from her face, her sly eyes coming in view.

"What are you smiling for, cousin?" a voice asked from the door.

She turned, grey eyes widening in surprise as her cousin, fan in hand as usually, leaned her back on the door. She smiled again.

"Kagura... I didn't hear you enter. Come, I have wonderful news to share with you."

The young woman, Kagura, moved herself from the door, walking slowly and with grace, her normal red and white kimono covered by a beautiful _furisode_ full of colors, with long sleeves, almost covering her hands, as usual for non-married woman: she sat elegantly on the chair in front of her cousin.

"Read, read!" The other woman excitingly gave her the rise-paper in her hand and Kagura took it.

After reading the first lines she shot a doubtful look at her cousin, who just smiled slyly. At the end, she put on the table the letter, her mind confused. "I'm not sure, cousin. It's a bit... dangerous." she said carefully.

The other just waved her off "You worry too much. Uncle said he has everything under control." Kagura bit her lower lip 'This is what I'm most afraid of.' she thought. "Sometimes... Father makes mistakes too." she said, still in the same careful tone.

The woman in front of her stared at her, eyes flashing coldly: "He's not mistaken about this."

Kagura shook her head. "I hope you're right."

'For the both of you...'

* * *

"Sesshoumaru-sama! This Jaken wants to inform Your Highness that a group of rebels had been seen in the village north from here. Do You want to go and control?"

The Crown Prince stared at the sky, wondering how many hours was the sunset away: after a minute in silence he asked, voice rough and low. "How much?" "It's not too far away...just an hour of walking briskly." His servant hurriedly answered.

Sesshoumaru lifted his right arm, the famous _Tokijin _in his grip. In the camp reigned immediately silence.

He turned towards his men and then nodded to his General: "I will take with me a company and we'll go hunting those rebels. Follow me."

* * *

The little child trembled, cold seeping in her clothes and freezing her bones: she was hungry and afraid and she didn't like the group of about twenty men in front of her.

They were were eating like pigs, ripping the soft cow meat with their teeth, laughing and drinking sake.

"Ehe- it had been easy!" a fat one said. "We'll sell this one well: she's little but cute, Kashiwa-sama or Kiwazaki-sama will like her... they always liked young flesh." a small and bald man nodded, munching the meat without closing his mouth. "Yes... they're bastard, but very rich...and they pay well for kids." The other men chuckled darkly, not sparing a glance to the terrified little girl in the corner, tears falling on her cheeks.

A man whispered to the one near him. "Ya think we'll have trouble for having stolen some Guards' uniforms?" "I dunno." the other said, shrugging his shoulder. "Don't care. 'ey'll never find us."

Eventually all the men got drunk and fell asleep, too certain they were safe. The child wanted to escape, but she was too scared: what would happen if they wake up and beat her up for attempting to escape? No, she didn't want to risk. But, on the other side, if she never risked she would never be free.

'Sister, brothers... I miss all of you.'

She heard the door opening and lifted her gaze, eyes widening: more bandits?

Instead, this time a young man entered the hut where she and the bandits have been in the past two days: his stare was made of ice and his elegant and rich armour made him stand out in the poor room.

He was a noble!

The girl whimpered: maybe it was one of the nobles those men were going to sell her to.

The noise made him turn his head in her direction and one of his eyebrow raised, the only indication of surprise on his face.

"Your Highness?"

He turned back and ordered in a low voice: "Kill everyone but two or three: we need them to be interrogated." Then he moved towards the girl and kneeled in front of her, which made her cower into the wall. "Don't be afraid." he said, gentleness entering in his voice, but still remaining firm.

"I'm not going to hurt you." He picked her in his arms and the girl gripped his clothes with all her might: she didn't know why, but she trusted this man.

He made sure that her eyes could not see the slaughter that his soldiers were doing in the room and exited the hut, waiting for them to finish, the moon lightening the night.

"General?" he asked when he saw the man get out. "All dead. We have two men, but they're still too intoxicated to be useful now. The stink of sake is almost overpowering." the General grimaced.

"Let's going to the camp. Tomorrow I want to go back to Kyoto."

"As you wish, _Mikoto_-sama." The General bowed his head and then barked orders to the men.

Sesshoumaru stared down at the girl cuddled in his arms, watching him with big innocent eyes. "Child, what's your name." She hesitated, then whispered. "Rin."

"Rin." he repeated. "Well, now you're coming with me in Kyoto." At her panicking look he hurriedly say. "Don't worry, I'll do nothing to you: I think I..." he didn't finish the statement, but began walking towards his horse, mounting it.

_'I think I need some company.'_

* * *

"What do you need, Inuyasha?" Izayoi said to her son, her beautiful black hair tied back in a loose ponytail, like the ones of the _miko_ of the _Ise jingu_.

The Prince stared fondly at his mother, hoping his father would be back soon: he knew she missed him terribly.

"Let me guess." Izayoi said, smiling. "You've got troubles with a pretty girl who escaped the Palace once?" Inuyasha blushed, but nodded all the same.

He sighed. "It's just that... Kagome asked me to find her siblings and I still have no news about them... So, being also so busy, I avoided her; Miroku told me she's quite worried and I want to meet her... but I don't think I can do it without having some news about her sister and brother." he said honestly.

"I don't see what the problem is." A surprised Queen stared at him. "You are trying your best and you still have found no traces of them. So what? Just tell her: she'll understand. I think she will prefer to hear from you than having you not speaking to her." He was still hesisant. "Are you sure?"

"Trust me, dear. Am I a woman or not?" she joked.

He nodded, grinning. "Ok Mother. I will follow your advice." Izayoi shook her head, smiling.

He walked out his mother's room and watched out of the window: Kagome was in the garden, alone for once, lying on her belly, her head on her arms. He smiled and walked out of the Palace, his footsteps light not to wake the sleeping beauty.

He sat down beside her and waited for her to wake up: he didn't have to wait long, because after about ten minutes, her eyelids began moving and her breath quickened a bit.

She opened her blue eyes and stared back at him, smiling when she realized who he was. "Hey!" she exclaimed. "It's been a long time: how are you? Last time I've seen you, you were exhausted."

Inuyasha sighed. "I still am. But I have to talk to you." "What about?" she asked curiously.

"Well," he fidgeted "...I have no traces of your siblings... I'm sorry." "Oh..." her face fell a bit, but she smiled a little. "I'm sure you're doing your best. I just hope you're going to find them soon. I miss them." she said a bit bitterly.

"Kagome... I'm _so _sorry." "Hey, you have nothing to be sorry about... you're helping me, aren't you?"

they smiled and remained in the garden, talking and forgetting of the world around them.

"Your Majesty, You Majesty!"

"Calm down! His Highness is resting a bit!" Miroku stopped the messanger who had entered in a hurry the open-air courtyard. "What's happening?"

"I've come to tell you that Sesshoumaru-sama is coming back and wants everything to be ready for his arrival."

Miroku arched an eyebrow. "About time." he muttered. "How far is he?" "About one hour and half of good gallop. Oh, and he said to prepare a chamber for his guest."

"His guest?"

* * *

_To be continued_

_AN: So... it was good enough to make you forgive me? I hope so! I worked quite hard on this chapter._

_I don't know when I'll update, 'cause I'm going on a short vacation, but I hope to write soon another chapter... _

_Please, let me know if you enjoyed this chapter... LEAVE A REVIEW! ;) _

_Thank you very much! _


	6. Eyes

**AFLAMING PASSIONS**

_by Laura-chan _

_AN: I'm a bit disappointed... almost no reviews for last chapter...well, doesn't matter. I expected that, after more than a year without updates. I__f you have problems with (I have troubles when I try to review) just e-mail me at **laurachan12libero.it**_

_I'm back from my short holiday in the mountains, which I passed not very well... I've been ill and I wasn't able to ski as mush as I wanted... I love to ski! I'm still not completely healed, but I'm better and tomorrow I'm going back to school (wow, I'm so happy! Do you read the sarcasm?)_

_Ok, stop talking about me!_ Enjoy this new chapter and don't forget to review

**! WARNINGS : This story is rated R for a good reason... please, don't read if you're under 17 years old or if you can't stand sex or violence. I'm Italian and English isn't my first language: please, forgive my mistakes.**

NOTES:

Yukata: summer kimono.

Kami-sama: God/ Oh my God!

* * *

_**CHAPTER 6: EYES**_

'He has wonderful eyes'

It was true: Inuyasha's eyes were a wonderful violet shade, a strange color, but so beautiful that it reminded her of flowers, violets and lilacs...

And in that moment she was in the perfect position from which she could admire his dark orbs.

His calloused hand was caressing gently her lower back, just over her behind, while the soft spring zephyr moved through their hair. "Are you comfortable?" he asked, amusement barely hidden in his voice, a smile across his face.

Kagome giggled, her cheeks assuming an adorable rose color.

It had been so sudden.

They were talking when he began tickling her, earning little screeches from the girl near him: his quick hands moved from her sides, to her armpits and her neck: but she wasn't going down without a fight.

Hands shot out and began touching him softly, the barest of touch, but making him laugh, he being very ticklish.

The fight went on for a few minutes when they stopped, out of breath, smiling, Kagome over Inuyasha, legs intertwined.

So, there they are!

"So..." Inuyasha asked "...are you going to stay like this forever?" "I might" she answered, a smug smile on her face "I'm comfortable and I have a soft pillow in which I can cuddle... what can I want more?" :_AN: A Lucano- ok, it's a stupid Italian advertisement where someone asks: 'What do you want more from life?' and someone else answers 'A Lucano!', which is a drink... - stupid sense of humor:_

The prince smirked, eyes glittering. "Maybe... a kiss." Her face flamed "A-a-a kiss?" Kagome reared back, suddenly self-conscious, but he was too fast and grabbed her wrist, tugging her back over him. She gasped, but the sound was drowned by a pair of lips that covered her own.

She sighed as he kissed her, first softly, then with growing passion, the hand on her wrist moving to hold her head to him and the other one wrapping around her waist.

She moaned when he pushed his tongue in her mouth, playing with hers, saliva mixing in their mouth.The hand around her waist moved to grab her ass, squeezing it, caressing it as his mouth moved to kiss her white neck and shoulder.

Involuntarily she grounded her hips into his, making him pause in his kisses, head thrown back as arousal shot between his legs.

The hand on her ass continued to stroke and squeeze, earning a deep moan and a cry from the girl, who was now moving franticly her hips; his control was slipping away and he let go of her hair to grab her breast, pinching the nipple through the yukata she wore. She almost screamed.

A voice interrupted their heated making out.

"Inuyasha-sama! **INUYASHA-SAMA!** Where are you?"

Hearing Miroku's voice, they parted immediately, eyes wide, mouth open while trying to breath, chest heaving.

'Oh, _KAMI-SAMA_! What... what the heck happened? I... I did NOT grounded my hips in his... oh no, I did! Oh, Kami-sama, help me regain my sanity before this too-handsome-for-his-own-good-prince take my virginity! '

'Oh this wasn't good... Thank you Miroku for once! I would have taken her now and here if you hadn't come!'

Inuyasha took a deep breath and called in a loud voice. "I'm here Miroku"

Said man came running. "Have you got an idea about how long I searched for you?" The prince sweatdropped, smiling sheepishly. "Ehm... no" "Well, too long. Your brother is arriving at the Palace and the messanger said that he has... a guest with him." Inuyasha arched an eyebrow "A guest?" "The man said it's a little girl: so, I ordered to prepare a chamber in Sesshoumaru's wing of the Palace, near his room to be exact."

"A little girl..." Now Inuyasha had both his eyebrows raised, eyes open in surprise. "He's become a pedophile?" Miroku and Kagome both choked.

"Well..." Miroku answered, a sweatdrop on his forehead "I don't think so: maybe is one of the children that remained parentless after their village's destruction... But it's strange for him to have taken a little child with him."

"I agree" the prince just nodded, "Well, when he's going to arrive?" "In about 10 minutes... I lost time searching around for you."

"Well... come Kagome: at least you'll get to see Sesshoumaru." Inuyasha said, standing up and extending his hand towards her.

The girl watched it with hesitation: she wasn't going to lie to herself, she was scared and nervous about meeting the Crown Prince. She had heard ... things about him, about how much cruel and stoic and glacial he was. No, she wasn't in a hurry to meet Sesshoumaru.

But Inuyasha was waiting for her to take his hand and she no longer hesitated and went forward to lean her hand over his.

* * *

Ruby eyes opened almost instantly as a knock on the door was heard: sound of clothes shifting and a moment later the woman was seated on her bed, a long and beautiful sleeping kimono around her.

"Who is it?" she asked, taking a silver brush and brushing with it her long hair, that had tangled in her agitated sleep.

"Your humble servant, My Lady." A voice on the other side of the door answered.

"I'm not decent: tell me what you have to said and then go away." She snapped, hating to be awaken, especially after an almost sleepless night.

"Mistress, your father announced that he's going to come over tonight; he expect you to be at dinner to welcome him back."

Kagura groaned inwardly: why her bastard of a father couldn't stay away some more weeks?

She smiled weakly: her cousin will be surely glad he was coming back.

"I'll be there: now go away and let me rest. Send my maids around mid-day." "It will be done, My Lady." The fading sound of feet going away was a relief for her, too tired to worry about that evening.

If her father and her cousin decided to go on with that stupid project of theirs, it was going to be a long time before she could rest in peace.

* * *

Dark eyes watched as two dozen of Royal Guards moved to form two lines at the sides of the prince and his soldiers: finally, he was back home.

He wasn't going to admit it to anyone but himself, but that month in the countryside, searching for those bandits, had completely exhausted him.

He glanced down at the little girl seated before him in the saddle: she was dirty, but not starving anymore since he had given her some meat to eat, and some hours before she had fell asleep, her dark head leaning back against his stomach.

The horns blew as the harald's voice announced the arrival of 'Sesshoumaru Mikoto, First Prince to the house of Takahashi'. Kami-sama, how annoying! He wanted nothing more than bathe and relax but the people around him were noisy and didn't let him retire.

Leaving his beautiful black horse to a stable boy, he went inside the palace, always followed by men and ladies of the court: he was on the verge of shouting when he caught a glimpse of his brother, coming towards him.

"Hello brother." He said, nodding his head in his direction. "Welcome back home." Inuyasha said, relieved that he wouldn't have that much work to do. Then, his eyes turned to the little girl in his brother's arms.

"So, this is the child you picked up, ne?" "She was with those bandits: apparently, they wanted to sell her." Inuyasha grimaced, but said nothing.

Behind him a gasp was heard.

**_"Rin?"_**

_(To Be Continued)_

* * *

_AN: SO... Did you like it? Let me know please! _

_Review _


End file.
